Sea ofLove
by midnight evil
Summary: Edward meet at SeaWorld. Edward is a trainer and Bella is an ex trainer


**Killer Whale Trainers**

**Edward is a killer Whale trainer at SeaWorld with the girl he hates Tanya. Bella and her friends comes to one of the show were he see Bella for the first time. What would happen?**

Here I was sitting on a cold bench at SeaWorld with my friends Alice, Jasper and Emmetwaiting for the Shamu show to start. We sat in the splash zone becuase of Emmet not that blamed him it was really hot out today. I use to a Killer Whale trainer at SeaWorld also back in New York sim months ago, but moved away so I can be with Alice and the others. I miss it so much. So thought maybe I can watch and see how they do here. I sat there talking to Alice when the music started and everyone was on there feet cheering then I saw two jumping in the air doing flips. Everyone around us was 'awing' as we watch the beautiful creators play. One of the dolphins then left its play mate and swam in to the front and slid across the ground beside a men a blue and black wetsuit with his face cover from the splash the dolphin made. His some hair was sticking to his face it made him look so hot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Edward Mason I'm a trainer here at SeaWorld for Tampa Florida." Everyone then cheered again. "So please let me thank you all for joining us here today and I hope you enjoy the show. Now let introduce to you a very good friend of mine, Shamu." Then a killer whale jumped in the air and waved at us with his tail."James and Sil." The dolphins did the same. I laugh and felt tears coming down my cheek. It was so fun doing that, that it made me want to jump in with him. Edward thern started speaking against. " Now let me introduce to you another trainer here in SeaWorld and also a good friend of mine, Tanya Danile." Tanya jumped in the water and came out standing on the dolphins nose waving at everyone. She jumped in the water and was now sitting on the dolphin. The dolphin then swam to Edward and she jumped off and grab Edwards hand. I was a little jeaous of her, but I just shook it off.I saw Edward staring into mine and smiling at me. I blushed and looked way. Edward pointed to where I was then water splash all over us. I close my eye lay my head back enjoy the salt water on my body it felt so good haveing that felling back. I open my eyes seeing Edward blushing and still smiling at me. The whale then splash them. I saw Tanya get angry and turn around and yell at the whale saying it was stupid. I got angry and everyone was looking at her shocked. Edward stepped away from her with and angry look. "Why did you call him stupide Tanya?"

"Becuase that stupide whale splash all over me."

"Then whats the point of you being here if you don't like getting wet?"

"So can be here with you and I do like getting wet, but not in that way." She smirked. Everyones eyes went wide. Edward had murder in his eyes. I had enough. I stood up and shouted

"Are you just that stupide then?" Tanya, Edward and everyone looked at me.

"Excuse me!" Tanya had death in her eyes.

"You a disgrace to this job." Edward smiled at me.

"Who the hell are you to say that. You know nothing about this job you slut!" She glared at me.

"I'm Isabella Swan and I was also a killer whale trainer for SeaWorld back in New York. For four year." I about to turn twenty-two in three months. Everyone cheered.

"Well good for you! You fish good."

"You don't know anything. You have to be friends with them. if you respect them they will do the same for you."

"Like I would want to be friends with the fish." I Rolled my eyes. Edward then spoke.

"You know what Tanya I'm sick of you. You ruined the show and embarress me infront of everyone her. She just get out of my sight." Tanya stomped away with everyone booing her. "I apolgize for her. Lets get this show on the road. What do you say?" We all cheered. Ather trainer came in and jumped in the water and so did Edward. The show was really good, but I just kept watching Edward the whole time. Edward was doing the same to me. Edward came back on stage with a smile on his face. "Thank you everyone for coming. I hope you enjoy let hear it Shamu." Shamu us again. "Enjoy the rest of your day here at SeaWorld." I clapped and then then got up gather all my stuff and walked out of the stadium with my friends. I thought I was hearing someone call my name, but I just kept walking.

"That was so cool!" Emmett yell.

"Ya I really miss doing it." I smiled

"Then do it." Alice wrapped her arm around me.

"Ya you can work with that edward guy. You two be friends." I blushed.

"I'm tired I'm going to go home." I hugged then and left and hey to my apartment.

EPov

Once the show was over I took the little mic out my ear and started walking to where Bella was. It was a beautiful name for beautiful girl. When she started walking up the stairs. I started calling for her.

"Bella!" She did not turn. So tried again but she was aready gone. I wanted to give her my number. I told my friend Jeff that I'll be right back. I up the stairs and went into the croud. I had to find her. I had to know her. I then saw the people she was sitting next to. I ran up to them. "Excuse me." They and smiled at me.

"Yes." The little pixie one said.

"There was a girl sitting right next you. The girl name was Bella.

"Ya she left. she went home." I cured " But I have her apartment number if you want it." MY eyes went bright with happness.

"I would love that." The Pixie one wrote her apartment number and phone number. "thank you so much.

"Thank you. You were great." The buff one said.

"Thanks. I better get going. Enjoy the rest of your day." I went back in the rest of day was so long I really wanted to call that Bella girl. Once everything was packed up and I was changed I went straugh to me bag and dug out my cell.

"Hey man. What are you doing?" Jeff came in.

"Heading out and making a call." I said walking to the door.

"Ok see you tomarrow." I just way while the phone started to ring. I rang on the third ring when someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_ This is it

**To be continued**


End file.
